


BUTTERFLIES

by smileyjeongin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nothing new here, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, hyunin, hyunjin is just being his beautiful self, jeongin is adorable, someone please write more of them im dying, theres like nothing else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyjeongin/pseuds/smileyjeongin
Summary: jeongin wasn't scared of butterflies, they just made him squeamish. the real ones, and the ones in his stomach.





	BUTTERFLIES

Jeongin wasn’t scared of bugs. They made him uncomfortable. And it wasn’t like he didn’t like creatures like ladybugs and bumblebees, it was the spiders, centipedes, and things similar that made his skin crawl. That being said, Jeongin was actually pretty excited to be taking a class trip to the butterfly garden. The science department decided it would be fun for all the kids to go one a trip since finals were coming up and soon everyone would be studying. They were the ones who suggested the trip and when the school board agreed they got to chose the place. It was nice, normally on class trips they would have to be doing some kind of worksheet about what they were seeing, but this time it was just to enjoy the butterflies and the sights they saw on the road on the way there. 

Jeongin didn’t have any friends in his physics class which was something he was really upset by when they first got their schedules a few months ago. Now he knew some of the kids, but only enough to be comfortable with them in a group project setting. His lab partner for the whole year was quite the social butterfly that went by the name Hwang Hyunjin. He was friendly with Jeongin, as well as the rest of the class and he seemed to have no trouble making friends in class since; he’d shared with Jeongin at the beginning that he too didn’t know anyone. Jeongin was sometimes jealous of Hyunjin’s natural ability to talk to people, he made comments in class that made everyone laugh, he helped people who didn’t know what to do (and was dramatic as hell when he didn’t know how to do something), and he always had a smile on his face. Jeongin had yet to see a day when Hyunjin wasn’t smiling. 

Jeongin really couldn’t help developing a crush on Hyunjin, he was just so overwhelmingly attractive not only in his visuals but everything that encompassed his personality. He was incredibly nice to Jeongin, making sure to have a conversation with him every day, and halfway through the year, he started getting a lot more comfortable. He laid his head on Jeongin’s shoulder when they were filling out notes, he wrapped his arm around Jeongin’s when he burst into Jeongin’s personal space for partner work, he hugged Jeongin around his middle just whenever he felt like it. They became pretty close over the course of the school year and every day when he walked into physics he cursed the stupid butterflies in his stomach and the racing of his heart when he saw Hyunjin wave at him from the back of the class. 

Hyunjin naturally secured a seat next to Jeongin on the bus. Jeongin was kind of hoping that they wouldn’t have to sit with their classes just so he could talk to his friends, but the teachers said there were other things to do around the butterfly garden and classes would be rotating so they had to stay together. Sitting with Hyunjin wasn’t all bad. He used Jeongin as a pillow for his back while he chatted with a few kids in the surrounding seats. He asked Jeongin if he minded of course, he never forgot his manners, but Jeongin assumed that would mean they would talk to each other. Instead, he was listening to music as loud as he could without causing damage to his eardrums while staring out the window. 

When their class got to go into the garden Jeongin found himself walking alone, Hyunjin was somewhere far ahead taking it all in with a look of wonder etched on his face. It was a beautiful place, vines and trees everywhere you looked, thousands of butterflies flying all around, some were hanging off trees, some were sucking juice from the orange slices left for them on plates, some were stretched out on bushes or rocks. They came in all kinds of colors and sizes, there was just so many of them that Jeongin was simply amazed at the sight. He had his phone out, taking pictures of the many small creatures and flowers that he saw. He mainly watched people, trying to get the butterflies to land on their fingers or arms, it was cool when one would succeed and they would smile in delight, rushing someone to take a picture. 

From across a little wooden bridge, Jeongin spotted Hyunjin with his finger out to a group of monarchs. He stopped and watched the latter with a small smile. Hyunjin was speaking, Jeongin couldn’t hear what he was saying but he assumed he was coaxing the butterflies to get onto his finger, and giggled. He stood there for a little bit longer before walking off to continue looking around. He found a little circular clearing type area where a marble statue stood tall among the green of the trees. He liked the aesthetic of is and spent a few minutes just staring at it, watching the butterflies flit around its head and body. As he was looking he felt a sudden tickle on his left leg, it felt weird, and it made Jeongin’s skin crawl. He turned his head and shrieked, slapping his hand over his mouth before too many people could hear and stated with his eyes wide at the butterfly sitting on his leg. 

“You got one!” Jeongin heard Hyunjin’s voice observe in giddy delight. The boy came up quickly, watching the butterfly the whole time. Jeongin didn’t like how it felt, he wanted it off of him. 

“Y-Yeah.” He squeaked. Hyunjin laughed and took Jeongin’s phone from his hands to snap a picture before handing it back to him all while still looking at it. 

“I haven’t been able to get one.” Hyunjin said with a little pout. 

“Take mine I don’t want it.” Jeongin practically begged. Hyunjin laughed and looked up,

“It’s a butterfly Jeongin it’s not gonna kill you.” 

“It’s making me itchy,” He whined, hoping that was a convincing reason to want it away,”Please get it off.” Jeongin was grateful Hyunjin was able to snatch the butterfly off his leg. He felt itchy all over now and his cheeks burned in embarrassment for getting squeamish around the butterflies. Hyunjin decided to put the butterfly in his hair and stayed with Jeongin as they explored the rest of the garden. The rest of the time Jeongin was hugging himself, ducking out of the way and jumping at every movement. The butterfly in Hyunjin’s hair was in some way a pretty accessory, but he watched it carefully like it was going to start sucking the brains from Hyunjin’s skull. It only took Hyunjin twenty minutes to realize Jeongin was very pale and looked perpetually scared as they were walking. He pulled Jeongin to the side and sat them down on a bench halfway under an overgrown bush.

“Are you okay?” He asked. Jeongin shook his head honestly,

“I really wanna leave.” He admitted. Hyunjin put a hand on his back and started rubbing it soothingly,

“Why? What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t like them,” Jeongin whispered, ”I don’t want them to land on me or be near me. They make my skin crawl.” Hyunjin pursed his lips and cradled Jeongin into his chest, holding him with both arms. 

“We can just wait here until we’re allowed to leave, okay?” 

“But don’t you wanna see more of them?” 

“I’d rather sit here with you,” Hyunjin said sweetly. Jeongin was attacked very suddenly by a kaleidoscope of butterflies wreaking havoc in his stomach with no mercy. Jeongin didn’t ask why, he wasn’t sure he would like the answer and on the off chance he did, he wasn’t ready for the rush of emotions that would follow. One of Hyunjin’s arms moved and Jeongin watched him get his friendly butterfly out of his hair and guide it to a nearby flower, “I’m terrified of spiders if it makes you feel any better.” Hyunjin said, glancing down at Jeongin with a sheepish grin. 

“It kinda does, thanks.” Jeongin replied softly, before laying his head back on the junction of Hyunjin’s shoulder. He might have butterflies in his gut, and his heart might be racing so fast that maybe Hyunjin could feel it, but he was going to take advantage of the situation no matter what. 

“You know I’ve actually been meaning to ask you something.” Hyunjin said. 

“What?” 

“Well I was sort of wondering if you would maybe go on a date with me?” Jeongin shot up and gaped at him. Hyunjin, who was always confident and carefree, was blushing and looked so incredibly shy. 

“You want to go on a date with me?” He repeated. Hyunjin nodded.

“I uh, I really like you,” Hyunjin told him, ”I thought you could probably tell because I suddenly started acting all clingy.” 

“I thought that was just you.” Hyunjin laughed,

“I’m still waiting for an answer.” He said leaning closer to Jeongin. 

“Yes! I mean- yeah… I’d like that.” Jeongin averted his gaze towards the ground. 

“Great!” Before Jeongin knew what was happening Hyunjin had pressed his lips against Jeongin’s, stealing a quick peck from him. By the time he realized what was going on Hyunjin was standing up and the butterflies in his stomach were replaced with crashing waves, flipping his insides upside down. 

“Hyunjin-!” 

“Oh would you look at that we’re leaving.” Hyunjin started walking away leaving Jeongin frozen to the spot. Hyunjin paused and turned and cocked his head, grinning crookedly at him,

“Aren’t you coming?” He asked. 

“I… yeah but you… you…” 

“There’s a butterfly on your head.” Jeongin screamed and shot up, swatting the air with his arms while giving his head a violent shake. He ran right into Hyunjin’s outstretched arms and abruptly stopped. 

“Is it still there?” He asked in all seriousness. 

Hyunjin bopped Jeongin’s nose and took his hand to drag him out of the garden, “It wasn’t there at all, I just wanted you to get up.” Jeongin glared at the side of Hyunjin’s head,

“I’m taking back what I said, we are so not going on that date.” Hyunjin just showed him a blinding smile,

“Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in literally a day so no one knows if it's any good :)  
> thx for reading tho loves <3
> 
> ig: sunnyysan


End file.
